The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench with a dustproof structure and, more particularly, to a ratchet wrench including a dustproof ring mounted between a head and a pressing rod for providing a dustproof effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,019 discloses a ratchet wrench including a head and a handle connected to the head. The head includes top and bottom ends, with a through cavity formed in the head from the top end to the bottom end. A ratchet gear is disposed in the through cavity. A cover plate is mounted to the bottom end of the head, and a ledge is formed on the top end of the head, preventing the ratchet gear from disengaging from the head. The ratchet gear includes a hole receiving a pressing rod operable to control engagement with or disengagement from a socket or the like. An O-ring is mounted between the top end of the head and the ratchet gear, and another O-ring is mounted between the bottom end of the head and the ratchet gear, preventing or reducing ingress of dirt into a space between the head and the ratchet gear.
However, dirt can enter a gap between the pressing rod and the ratchet gear, impeding movement of the pressing rod relative to the ratchet gear. Thus, the pressing rod can not be operated to control engagement/disengagement of the socket after an amount of dirt is accumulated in the gap between the pressing rod and the ratchet gear, damaging the ratchet wrench.
Thus, a need exists for a ratchet wrench with a novel dustproof structure preventing ingress of dirt into the gap between the pressing rod and the ratchet gear.